


Quiet Discoveries

by four_squaredsquirrel



Series: Coups de feu [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Some Plot, spy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_squaredsquirrel/pseuds/four_squaredsquirrel
Summary: Kara Danvers is a part time spy, part time journalist, alongside her sister Alex. They uncover a conspiracy within the company they work for along with uncovering several feelings.---------------The first thing Kara noticed wasn't the background. It wasn't the size of the office, the stunning view that the office had, or the clean, crisp look of the entire space. It wasn't the white and black theme of the entire office with lines running through the furniture, creating a comfortable yet classy work space. It certainly wasn't that the office was about the size of Kara's entire loft. If Kara had been in her right mind, she'd have noted all of the above. But that wasn't what caught Kara's eye at first.It was the woman.Adjectives failed her. English failed her. All the known languages failed her, because beauty that intricate, deliberate, and real could not be described.At least not by her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Coups de feu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Inexhaustible, Inviting

_ "Beyond my anxiety, beyond this writing, _

_ The universe waits, inexhaustible, inviting" _

Kara Danvers placed the note back where she found it on the table, taking a step back to survey the dining hall she was in. She was alone in the current room. She knew that. There was a subtle breeze flowing indoors from the slit under the door at the end of the hallway. She also knew that the hall was closed for the night due to maintenance.

She knew this because her company, LEX called in advance, and "handled" the closure for her to complete her mission.

_ But the note. _

It was odd, written in a poetic fashion, one that identified with her, stole her focus in a way she wasn't attuned to.

"Danvers, we need you to make your move in a 20 second window. If there's a reason you're stalling-"

"Alex, there's a note. Someone knows we're coming, or knew we were coming"

" _ How? _ "

Kara could imagine her sister's face, bunched up, in annoyance and anger. This was supposed to be a routine mission. The place was closed, and the target was simple. Disable, take the files, head back to headquarters to hand the files over to J'onn and Alex.

Easy and supposed to be done within 10 minutes.

The note made things complicated, at least to Kara.

"I don't know." She read the note to Alex, who stayed quiet for a while, before asking "What does that even mean?"

Kara stayed silent, not wanting to look foolish because the note didn't seem like it had anything to do with her mission.

Alex sighed. "If the note doesn't contain anything incriminating, then I think we're fine, Danvers. You're losing your window. Move now, unless there are complications"

Kara twisted her face to the side. "Would it kill you to call me Kara when we're on mission? We're both Danvers"

Alex sighed. Deciding not to question her own motives much, Kara picked up the note, stuffed it in a pocket in her pants, and continued quietly along the hall.

Kara fought to keep the smile out of her voice as she began to ask "Or, you know you could call me -"

Alex interrupted, voice annoyed, but Kara knew it wasn't serious "I'm not calling you Supergirl"

Kara smiled, and silently proceeded towards the back-room. The rest of this mission shouldn't take longer than 6 minutes.

6 minutes and 1 second later, Kara Danvers, exited the dining hall through an exit from the kitchen. There weren't any cars in sight, but she waited till the security camera across the street changed its direction before ducking silently into an alley to wait for her extraction ride.

Kara was glad that missions wouldn't take longer than an hour, so she'd always have enough time to work on an article that wasn't really moving forward, or enough time to investigate a piece.

She had an interesting interview with a CEO the next day. Snapper, her boss was doing her a "favor" by giving her the opportunity, so she was relieved that this mission mostly went as planned.

She was also lucky that she worked with two of her other closest friends, Nia and James. They kept her sane, because the three of them worked the same double work shift. Day job at CatCo worldwide media, as journalists, and evening time as specialized security working for Lex, attempting to make the city a better place.

She wondered how it was for Alex, who kept no other cover other than LEX branch director.

Kara couldn't imagine not doing the missions. It made her feel like she was giving back the only way she could. 

She thumbed the drive in her hand. It was small, unguarded, which made the mission a little too easy for her taste.

But often enough, Alex told her to just handle the mission and not ask questions. The missions were easy, and she never killed anyone. Just disabled them, knocked them unconcious.

Alex and J'onn, insisted that the missions were for the good of the community, for the good of National City. So Kara felt that she was doing the right thing.

But she couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. Sometimes, it felt as if it were too easy to do the "right thing". As if there was some force making it easy for her. Sometimes, Kara wanted to do something...different. Something more challenging.

Her life was fine. She worked with her sister, she had a job, and she didn't really have the time to date anyone.

"One car ride for an Agent Danvers"

Nia's warm voice broke through Kara's inner monologue. She grinned as she hopped over to Nia's car, threw open the passenger door, and joined her friend.

"So easy stuff, then?"

Kara reclined "Yep. He was actually asleep. I just made him sleep longer"

Nia snorted "How considerate of you"

"I do try my best"

"Did you get it?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Literally always, it's my job, Danvers"

"Its tiny, we should just drop it off personally maybe-"

Nia interrupted her immediately "I know you're curious, but Alex is gonna be up your ass about that for a month, so maybe just follow protocol for once"

Kara sighed and nodded, looking out the window

"Alex mentioned a note"

Kara silently chewed on her cheek "Uh..yeah"

Nia waited for a second and took her eyes off the road to glance at Kara for a second before looking back

"Well? What was on it? Alex said you sounded spooked?"

Kara shook her head "No, I think I was just too focused on the mission. The note must have been related to whomever was at the desk"

Nia nodded "Hm"

The conversation in the car dwindled after that, and soon they both pulled into a seemingly empty parking lot.

There was a lone parking ticket counter about 20 feet ahead.

Kara walked towards it. As expected, when the guard at the ticket counter nodded in recognition, he let them slip behind him.

Then he pressed a red button. A small trap door on the floor a few feet behind the man slid open and both Kara and Nia walked downstairs.

The LEX building itself always reminded Kara of a giant parking garage. No matter how many times Alex denied it, it always seemed that way to Kara. A very well lit parking garage.

With sufficient heating.

There was no mistaking it however, the LEX was a massive building, and whenever Kara was in it, she felt like an ant. Most of it was one giant room, with several state of the art computers, and several agents running around performing various duties.

Alex and J'onn were at the center console, directing duties, schedules, and leading in general.

Towards the back left, Kara knew that there was a relatively small corridor that would lead to the more official and office space area of the LEX where the chairman and CEO sit.

There were several conference rooms and labs available for use as well.

Currently, about fifty agents were walking back and forth, on duty for their shift. Alex was talking to their IT specialist and friend, Brainy before noticing Kara and Nia arrive.

Nia spoke to Alex first "She got it, it's tiny"

Alex grabbed it out of Kara's hand "Great! J'onn and I will get this documented and recorded and handed to Lex. Great job Kara, and thanks Nia"

Alex headed back to talk to Sam Arias, another more seasoned agent. Sam nodded in Kara's direction, a distanced 'hi'.

Alex and Sam were very good friends, and Alex had a very clear, hopeless crush on her. Kara was very sure Sam returned those feelings, but neither ever made a move, or did anything about their shared feelings.

Kara spent another twenty minutes debriefing J'onn about her mission, bid her sister and friends a good night, and drove home, needing to prep for the next day's interview.

\--

Kara checked over her notes for the meeting with the L-Corp executives. Snapper and Cat both had agreed to let her take up more daring responsibilities, but considering this was one of her first real interviews about an important topic impacting millions, she couldn't help but be nervous.

The assistant Jess, nodded at Kara to enter the office.

The first thing Kara noticed wasn't the background. It wasn't the size of the office, the stunning view that the office had, or the clean, crisp look of the entire space. It wasn't the white and black theme of the entire office with lines running through the furniture, creating a comfortable yet classy work space. It certainly wasn't that the office was about the size of Kara's entire loft. If Kara had been in her right mind, she'd have noted all of the above. But that wasn't what caught Kara's eye at first.

It was  _ the woman. _

Adjectives failed her. English failed her. All the known languages failed her, because beauty that intricate, deliberate, and real could not be described. 

At least not by her. 

The woman hadn't faced her yet, and nor did Kara really want her to just yet. She had to gather herself, because Kara no longer knew where her notes were, what topic she was supposed to converse on, or even her own name at this point.

The woman, Kara knew in the back of her mind, the neuron that was rattling around screamed  _ Lena Luthor _ . Lena was sitting, typing away at her computer, occasionally looking towards a few sheets of paper on her otherwise immaculate desk.

Legs folded to the side of the table, rather than under, the burgundy dress that Miss Luthor wore left little to the imagination, it seemed almost cruel to not appreciate it.

Realizing she was ogling the woman in front of her, who had yet to acknowledge Kara, Kara felt she should at least clear her throat.

Suddenly Miss Luthor looked up, and Kara was rooted to her spot, a stunned visage on the part-time journalist. Kara was supposed to speak, and yet once again words had failed her. Maybe she should find a new part time job.

"Miss Danvers, I presume"

"Gosh, yes"  _ Good start, Kara. Maybe lose the 'Gosh' next time. _

Kara stared in awe as Lena Luthor introduced herself. 

"Lena Luthor. I believe you were supposed to meet my COO as well, but unfortunately she had an emergency to attend to, so you're stuck with just me I'm afraid"

"There's nothing fearful about that"

Kara has no idea why she'd say that. She tries to recover "I mean, I'm not afraid...I mean...So...I'm here for CatCo, Miss Luthor?"

_ Safe recovery. Phenomenal. _

Lena grinned.

"I'm hoping that was a statement and not a question, Miss Danvers. I do believe you're here to interview me about the upcoming changes in L-Corp's dynamic line-up of various big tech and the political implications that has on the people's privacy"

Kara pulled herself together finally "Yes. Your CTO mentioned that the first batch were all software integrations with your current devices. These all have privacy concerns Miss Luthor. How are L-Corp and you planning to ensure privacy?"

"Please, Miss Danvers, call me Lena"

"Well, If I'm calling you Lena," Kara begins

Lena grins and Kara's stomach does a swoop "Kara it is"

They go back and forth about privacy restrictions for 20 minutes, and Kara finally thinks she has enough on her article.

Before she stands up to go, she notices a book slightly out of place on Lena's shelf.

_ Beowulf _

Lena follows Kara's gaze "Ah, that's one of my brother's books. He always reads it, so I keep it here"

Lena stands up again, to dismiss and thank Kara "Thank you for the interview. It was challenging. I hope to read your opinion soon"

Kara adjusted her glasses nervously "Lena, what you're attempting here is incredible. It was an honor to interview you"

Lena smiles as she sits back down "I hope this isn't the last time we talk, Kara"

As Kara backs out of the office she nearly whispers "Me neither"

\--

The rest of Kara's day was supposed to be spent on working on a draft of the L-Corp line up article, and heading over to LEX later.

She was distracted by the CEO she just visited. Lena Luthor was simply astounding. Kara did a quick look-over on her research. Lena was younger than Kara by a few years, but her advances in the engineering and biomedical fields were truly impressive.

Kara's phone buzzed suddenly, surprising her.

_ Hey, where are you? _

Kara looked around. Few people were left, lights were dimmed. She called Alex instead of texting her

"Sorry Alex, I got distracted. I'm on my way now"

"It's alright, If you can, change on the way. I have a new mission for you. It's another extraction, but with physical files this time."

Kara listened to Alex explain the mission details as she gathered her materials and headed out.

According to Alex, the mission was another very simple extraction. However, Kara still had much work to do, and frankly she wanted to spend more time reading about Lena Luthor.

"Why do I have to do it? Nia's been waiting for an opportunity"

Alex shuffled over the line "I know. I brought it up to Lex but he insists that it had to be you. Guess you're the only one he trusts"

Kara huffed "How fitting, considering we've never met"

That was another problem she had about LEX. The CEO Lex , after which the company was aptly, and in Kara's opinion arrogantly named, was very present, often ordering missions himself, and creating plans and orderly procedures. However, none of the agents like Kara had ever met Lex. He kept a very low profile, such that no matter how much Kara tried to look him up, she could never find him.

Alex and J'onn had met him but both signed NDA's about his physical appearance and other characteristics, and Kara only heard him mentioned as someone to report to, from her sister.

J'onn recruited Alex right after post-grad, earning Alex's loyalty fairly quickly. Alex never really seemed to have the same doubts about LEX and Lex as Kara did.

When Kara arrived at the mission location, she noted that there weren't many places to hide here. She was breaking into a villa, a single home, with land stretching around the back leading to a covered pool, and the front having its own executive parking lot. 

She almost whistled. Whomever lived at this residence clearly had a few bucks to spare. But it wasn't nearly as tasteful as Lena's office.

Extraction would have to be short and tight. No way to duck into any alleys here. She'd have to be extra careful to avoid any cameras.

Alex spoke over the mic into Kara's ear as she executed the mission. She passed the dining area, up the stairs through the first bedroom.

There were no lights, but the reflection of the moonlight hit the glass window in an odd way, picking up a white piece of paper on the desk in the bedroom.

As Alex was rattling off directions and very important points to pay attention to, Kara found another note.

_ "That it is immoral, that its vast, encompassing  _

_ Circle can take in all, can accomplish all" _

Kara nearly gasped aloud.

The first note was at least comprehensible. This one was too abstract for her to grasp. Thinking better of it, she grabbed the note, stuffed it in her pocket, and continued on to the mission clocking back into Alex's monologous explanation.

This time, her target struggled a bit before giving up and handing over the physical files to her.

Alex told her to walk over to the next town over, a twenty minute walk, for extraction, while Alex called others to handle the authorities. In the meantime, Kara had time to think.

She had both of the notes with her. The first one made sense. It seemed to be about the universe being inexhaustible, and inviting. This second note made no sense coming after the first one.

While Kara trusted her sister with her life, she wasn't sure that these notes could be put in the hands of the LEX when she had never even met the CEO.

When Kara inquired about Lex, she got short snips to either get back to work, or responses that Kara wasn't cleared to know about Lex.

She knew Alex didn't like keeping secrets either, but Kara felt there was something more to these missions than just the extraction pieces.

She didn't know what the thumb-drive was for, because her target had already been asleep when she went to retrieve it. However, the physical files required effort.

The man whimpered "Del Green?" at her before she knocked him out. She told Alex, but Alex and J'onn had no ideas as to why this name was uttered, or why it would be important.

Alex sent the name to Brainy, to run the name through all known and accessible databases to find this Del Green.

This time, Nia was not her extraction driver. Instead it was an old friend of the agency, a part time, contract worker, Lucy Lane.

Lucy was smart, and snappy, and Kara always enjoyed talking to Lucy. She almost forgot about the mess of notes and the name Del Green till she walked inside the LEX.

Alex greeted the two of them immediately, taking the papers from Kara.

"Hey Kara, you don't have to stay, I know you have an article to get to. Thanks for giving us the name, J'onn and I are handling it."

Kara stifled a yawn, and Alex grinned, letting some of her "agent face" seep away into her more familiar "sister face".

Alex tilted her head to the side "Game night tomorrow, after you finish the draft?"

Kara nodded, and walked towards the exit, waving at J'onn and Brainy before heading out.

Knowing Snapper would have her head if she didn't have a draft in ASAP, she put aside her doubts and fears about LEX and focused instead on Lena Luthor, a topic she was anyways more invested in.

\--

Kara was awoken in the middle of the night with a phone call from Alex.

Alex was clearly worried "You just knocked him out, right? Nothing that could have had any permanent damage?"

Kara frowned "Of course. I'd never permanently damage anyone"

Alex sighed and Kara could practically see her in front of Kara, stressfully running a hand through her hair "The target died"

Kara sat straight up in her bed "How?"

Alex sighed again "Cause of death unknown. Lex is not pushing you for today, but tomorrow, he wants to see you first thing when your mission shifts start."

"Shit"

"Yeah"

"Alex, I didn't do-"

"I know Kara, of course you didn't. I know that. Look don't worry. Brainy and J'onn will find out what happened, hopefully before your meeting with Lex, and then we can handle this together. Alright?"

"Okay"

"Try to get some sleep, Kara. Love you. Goodnight"

Sleep was the last thought on Kara's mind. She needed to figure out what was going on. She stepped out of bed, pulled out her mission kit, and pulled out the notes, and compiled a list of facts.

Putting the notes together did not help in any sense of comprehension. Together, the notes read

  
  


_ "Beyond my anxiety, beyond this writing, _

_ The universe waits, inexhaustible, inviting" _

_ "That it is immoral, that its vast, encompassing  _

_ Circle can take in all, can accomplish all" _

Kara guessed that the circle was the universe, and the universe was encompassing everything. Why on earth would pieces of a poem about the vastness of the universe be showing up at her missions? Were there notes only on her missions?

She sat back, and decided to ask someone for help.

"You up?"

"If this is a booty call Danvers, then unfortunately, I'm gonna have to pass, because this is the one night I get with Br-"

"Nia, I have some questions about those notes I saw"

"Notes? Plural?"

"Yeah. Both missions. Different notes. I think they could mean something"

"I'll be over in 10"

True to her driving skills, Nia was in fact at Kara's house in ten minutes.

She took one look at the notes before asking Kara "What did Google say?"

Kara looked at her blankly.

Nia looked up from the notes "You did look this up before calling someone at 3am to help you with it….right?"

Kara felt a little sheepish "It may have slipped my mind"

Nia was already typing into her phone and rolling her eyes

"Its a poem"

It was Kara's turn to roll her eyes "Okay, well that's not super-"

"A translation of a poem. Not just any poem. A poem written in a copy of Beowulf"

Kara looked up "Beowulf?"

Nia nodded "I remember reading it in school. Middle english. I got a C on my paper about the themes of Beowulf."

Kara frowned. Lena...couldn't have anything to do with this...could she? She owns L-Corp, a fortune-500 corporation. Kara remembered her discussion with Lena in the afternoon. There was an automatic flood of fondness for the woman despite only knowing her for a little bit of time.

It must have been a random occurrence.

Kara decided to pay her a visit the next day, as a follow up to her article draft.

"Why is someone leaving pieces of a poem from Beowulf around?" Nia asked, knowing that neither of them would have the answer.

There wasn't much Nia and Kara could figure out with the notes, and eventually Nia went back home, and Kara sat in her bed, ignoring the fact that her alarm was due to ring in a few minutes.

She contemplated what could be going on. It was endlessly frustrating that her agency didn't trust her to know what the documents she was sent to extract were. 

If she knew, she would be able to get through to why the Beowulf poem notes were appearing.

Nia asked her why she hadn't told Alex about the notes. Telling Alex would be like telling the agency, and while she trusted her sister with her life, she didn't trust the agency as much.

There was no evidence or sound logic as to why she felt that it was important that she keep this away from the LEX, but she felt that she had to. And she trusted her gut.

\--

Lena gave Kara full privileges of being let in to see her whenever she wanted. It made her heart swell about three sizes although that was difficult to explain why. 

"I came to ask you some follow up questions I didn't have the foresight to ask earlier"

"By all means, Kara, fire away"

They had another  _ fantastic  _ conversation, and if there weren't other things on Kara's mind, she wouldn't have left. She'd have just sat in her chair and learned every way to make Lena smile more.

As Kara stood up to leave again, her eyes strayed to the bookshelf, where the Beowulf book was misplaced, or placed differently from where it was the other day.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your brother's Beowulf book?"

Lena glanced at it, and Kara, and back again "Sure. It's Lex's and not mine, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind, so feel free"

_ Lex's copy. _

Kara was having trouble fitting all the pieces together. Her mind was swirling. She gingerly reached out to take the book.

It could be a common name.

Lena's brother's copy of Beowulf was a very old piece. It had frail edges, and an overused spine, dog ears in nearly every page, annotations in the side, written in chicken scratch.

She thumbed through it, not entirely sure what she was looking for, still confused as to why the coincidences kept piling.

She came across a page, folded in the center. Above it, in a familiar chicken scratch was written "this one".

She unfolded the page. On it was written "Poem Written in a Copy of Beowulf"

The poem was written below, and the name Allastair Reid below that.

She recognized the last four lines immediately. Her notes.

"Thanks so much Lena"

Lena smiled at her, and Kara's heart fluttered before she frowned and made a drastic decision.

"There's a game night. At my apartment. With um...games! Like a whole bunch of...would you like to join...us?"

Kara couldn't mentally cringe anymore than she was at the moment. So much for being a journalist with a knack for words.

Lena only smiled "Sure, Kara. I'd love to"

"Great! I'll send you the details"

\--

"Alex, it's your turn"

"I know, I know, I just...can't stop thinking about the target"

Kara sighed "Alex, games night was practically your idea. I didn't want to play a game when someone died, and it could be because of m-"

"Kara, it isn't because of you, and you needed a games night to relax. And we still will strategize for your meeting with Lex tomorrow."

Kara's phone buzzed with Lena's name on top. From the corner of her eye she could see Nia's grin but ignored it.

_ Sorry, going to be a few minutes late. I'm bringing a friend, if that's alright. _

Kara texted her back quickly, continued to ignore Nia's pointed stare.

"So that was…?" Nia asked, her grin somehow widening

"Lena's bringing a friend"

Alex looked up "You invited a fortune 500 CEO over for games night? Tonight of all nights?"

Kara nodded distractedly, making sure there were enough seats and glasses for two extra people. "She's bringing a friend"

"So you've said" Nia said through her wine, James and Lucy grinning as well.

Alex muttered "I can't believe you're friends with a CEO. You can barely afford work pants"

Nia spoke in a tune "A CEO and a poet with a thing for her mission locations"

Kara instantly froze. Nia did as well, closing her eyes realizing the mistake she just made.

Alex froze her movements as well, pausing the game once more " _ What? _ "

After another 10 minutes, Alex and J'onn were fully briefed on the poet they were all now calling "Fancy Pants" due to Lucy's shenanigans.

J'onn spoke up for the first time since the poet was first mentioned "This should have been disclosed to us. We could have used the proper resources to identify the situation and any prints on the paper, had we known you collected it."

Alex stayed quiet, which made Kara more nervous "I didn't think it meant anything, and when I realized the two notes were connected, I didn't think that it would be wise"

Alex and J'onn looked at each other. Kara could tell Alex was upset, but not saying anything, which worried Kara more. J'onn spoke up again "You don't trust us."

Kara frantically put down her wine to explain "No, of course I do. It's just that we go on missions for a person we've never met. I don't know the structure of this agency, and I barely understand why it is that I do what I do. I'm just told what I want to hear, and I'm more likely to trust that information because it comes from sources I trust."

From the other side of Kara's room, Brainy spoke up "The poem pieces aren't complete"

Kara looked back and forth between J'onn and Brainy before deciding to respond to Brainy first "Yeah, it seems only the last parts are written out. If I can connect it to the targets, especially considering someone's dead, maybe the notes are clues"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm just a little confused here. Why would someone actively keep poem pieces around mission locations. They'd have to know about the LEX, or have a similar agenda with the locations", James spoke up, the games and the fun night planned now completely forgotten.

Lucy pushed away all the board games and pieces, and told Brainy to keep the pieces on the coffee table so all of them could see the poem pieces.

They all crowded over the poem pieces. Kara noticed Alex was the last to join, but said nothing about it. They could talk about it later.

Nia noted "When Kara told me about them, she said she picked up the pieces in the opposite order"

Lucy frowned "So he's going backwards? Why?"

Brainy hums for a second "The poem does not have much meaning backwards, but it does give a false idea that the poet is concerned about the universe on a grand scale rather than himself. The poem is about himself."

Alex spoke up for the first time "Two pieces don't mean that the poem is backwards, we don't have enough data to extract any meaning from this just yet"

"She's right. We should relate this to mission details and target details before thinking about what Fancy Pants could want." Kara softly came up behind Alex who instantly stiffened.

James sighed "Brainy can you just run through the poem once, so we know or have an idea of what we're working with?"

As Brainy spoke, a new voice spoke up "I must say, I didn't think games night would consist of angsty poetry"

" _ Lena! _ " Kara had nearly forgotten she invited her over, and Lena, in her maroon coat, with a small bag and a wine more expensive than her last three homes combined, walked in with a friend.

"Kara, meet Jack. He was the COO that you missed on our first meeting"

Kara took the time to introduce everyone to Lena, and Jack, the COO of L-Corp.

There seemed to be a tacit agreement to drop the Fancy Pants discussion for the time being, and just enjoy the rest of the night.

Lucy, James, and Lena instantly got along like a house on fire, comparing notes with different experiences, and expensive foods and tastes.

Jack chatted with Alex and Brainy. Nia and Kara quietly hid away the pieces of the poem Kara had collected while her new guests talked.

She heard Lena speak to Brainy "You know that poem you read earlier? My brother used to quote it all the time. It drove me nuts"

"Where did he hear it?"

"I'm not sure. He was always interested in old literature. He never took a moment to not enjoy everything about an old piece."

Kara frowned. She was missing something else. Someone else caught it for her. "You're using past tense, Miss Luthor" Nia spoke softly

Lena nodded, taking another sip of the wine "Lena's fine, as long as I can call you Nia, and in a sense, one could say my brother passed away several years ago"

Kara sat back and frowned. Lena's brother Lex had passed away. So he couldn't be the Lex that was Alex's boss. Alex would have known who Lena was, if that had been the case.

She sighed in relief. Lena was not related.

Beowulf was just a coincidence.

Despite attempting to convince herself of that, Kara couldn't help but wonder if there was something else she wasn't connecting the dots to.

The night with her friends had translated back into a games night where Lena and Jack dominated the rest of them in monopoly.

Slowly each of Kara's friends went off for the night. Alex merely waved a goodnight when she left. Jack, J'onn, Nia and Brainy were the last to leave, leaving Lena and Kara together in Kara's loft.

Lena helped her clean up "Thank you for inviting me. Jack and I never really get to do this sort of stuff"

Kara smiled easily, because it came easily whenever she talked to Lena "Of Course! I'm really glad you came"

They smiled at each other for a long moment, before Lena bid her good night.

\--

"Lex is in the back. He's expecting you. You can just go there now, Kara"

Alex was short with her, focused more on the tablet in front of her, showing images and texts.

She was also occasionally talking to Sam, who waved at Kara. It seemed Alex caught Sam up on the situation.

Kara wanted to apologize to her, but Alex wasn't even entertaining more than one to two minutes of conversation with Kara.

Sighing, she walked past her sister. The further she walked, the more the LEX building looked more like an office space. The door to the last room on the left was open, but she still knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in."

He was very bald. That was the first thing she noticed. He was bald, and not looking at her, and his beard was very pointy. He reminded Kara of a comic book character. All sharp edges.

It kept her on edge.

He still didn't look at her even when he told her to come in. She walked inside, and was about to sit on a seat in front of his desk when he asked her

"Director Danvers already asked you, but you didn't kill him yourself, right?"

"No, sir."

"What did you do?" He still wasn't looking at her. It was unnerving her slightly. She didn't even think he was paying attention to the subject at hand. He was reading emails, and handling appointments, it seemed. Also on a tablet, but not like the one Alex had.

"Knocked him out"

"He's dead"

"Not because of me"

"Your file is immaculate. You've had no prior issues with any sort of violent behavior but-"

"I didn't kill him"

Now he looked up. He smiled, which was odd given that they were talking about a death "I believe you, Miss Danvers. Please, have a seat"

"The reason you've been chosen for the last few missions was because of your overqualified skill set, and your lack of any violent tendencies."

Kara stayed silent and didn't sit.

"This agency does very important work, and you do very important work for us. I didn't ask to see you today Miss Danvers because I wanted to know whether you killed someone or not"

Kara frowned, losing direction of the conversation.

Lex sighed, tapped the screen on his tablet a few times, and set it aside. He sat on his chair, and directed Kara to sit. "Miss Danvers. I insist you sit"

"I'm an agent."

She didn't sit.

Lex smiled lightly to himself, as he picked up his tablet again, waited for a few seconds. Kara didn't sit. He smiled a little wider, and put his tablet away again.

"Agent Danvers, then. Please, take a seat. I'd like to have a conversation with you. It's hard to do that when only one of us sits."

Kara sits. She's still frowning.

"You joined us at the LEX a few years ago, is that correct?"

"Yes"

"And the last two missions you went on, they were standard?"

"Yes"

"Anything odd about them?"

With this question, he leaned a little forward, and Kara almost felt,  _ almost  _ felt as if she could trust him. 

But Kara also thought that if J'onn and Alex thought she could trust Lex, they'd have told her last night.

She shakes her head, no at Lex.

He purses his lips. "We're still working on the post mortem for the target that died."

She says nothing. He doesn't either, frowning into space, clearly thinking.

"Do you have any questions for me, then Agent Danvers"

"Several, actually"

"Yes?"

"What were the files I collected?"

"I'm afraid that's classified"

"Could they be related to why he died?"

"Yes, of course. The authorities are helping us out with this one."

Kara opened her mouth to ask another question when he looked at her suddenly, smiling

"That's all Miss Danvers. Thank you for your time. I think we'll be giving you a break on mission duty for one week, while we sort this out."

Kara says nothing, turns and leaves.

Alex was waiting for her at the end of the corridor, the entrance back into the warehouse aspect of the LEX, the training center.

Alex was clearly waiting to hear what happened, and Kara opened her mouth to speak.

"Are you alright? What did Lex say?"

"I'm sorry about not telling you about the notes"

Alex sighs and looks away. She shuffles some papers. "Why could you tell Nia but not me?"

Kara shrugs, not entirely sure how to phrase her mistrust of the agency.

Alex frowns "Why couldn't you trust me?"

Kara shook her head, grabbing Alex's arm to comfort her "It wasn't about you. Honest. I can tell you the real reason why later, but of course I trust you."

Still unsatisfied, but better than before, Alex nodded. 

"At least I know now. What did Lex say?"

Kara frowned "He's really odd. Never referred to me as Agent Danvers. He asked me if there was anything odd about the missions. He seemed really out of it"

Alex frowned and nodded "He told me that he would give you a break of mission duties for one week"

Kara nodded.

Alex frowned further "Targets have died before. We have a protocol. It's weird that he singled you out, and when I asked him about it, he shut me and J'onn down."

Brainy joins them "We have a match on Del Green. I was going to talk to J'onn about it to inform Lex, but seeing as there are other matters at play, I figure I should talk to you guys first"

Alex nodded, motioning for Brainy to continue "Del Green is a mathematics researcher for Lockheed Martin"

Kara frowned "Defense contract company?"

Brainy nodded and was about to continue when Alex got J'onn on comms

"J'onn, Kara and Brainy are here too"

Kara looked around, several LEX agents fluttering around. She found Sam and motioned for her to join them. "Lets go to a conference room, it's more quiet. Where's Nia? And Lucy and James, are they on mission duty?"

Alex nodded "Nia's driving, Lucy's off, and James is on mission tonight, replacing you."

As soon as Alex closed the door to the room behind them, she told J'onn to continue

"Kara collected a usb drive on the first mission that had the bit of poem"

"Yeah, it was a very small thumb drive"

"The contents are empty. There's nothing in the drive. And the files she physically collected the other day, they're just a bunch of white papers, one with some latin scribbled on it"

Alex is almost quiet "We have a breach"

Sam rubbed her shoulder "What's next?"

Kara frowned "Well, was I collecting duds, or have they been replaced?"

J'onn sighed "I need to check the physical copies against the images we have in our system. We'll know in about twenty minutes whether this was outside or inside"

Brainy spoke up "J'onn, the name Del Green matches a Mathematics researcher at Lockheed Martin"

J'onn paused "Lockheed Martin? The LEX doesn't have any justice department or defense connections there. We haven't had any mission related activity there for quite some time. There must be another match."

Brainy frowned "I'll look further into him, but he's the only match"

J'onn said over speaker "I'm headed back to your loft Kara, its better to examine things without much camera interference"

Alex spoke up "We all will meet you there. I think it's time to get serious about this"

\--

Alex, Brainy, J'onn, Nia, and James huddled around Kara's coffee table once more. Evidence, articles, poems, books, and chinese take out of various origins littered her apartment. 

Sam would be late, but Alex and James were working on putting together a brief of the facts they had surmised thus far. Brainy, J'onn and Nia were trying to gather as much as possible from the LEX without hitting too many suspicious alerts at once.

So far they were still working with limited knowledge.

  1. The thumb drive came to LEX empty. It meant the drive Kara collected was either a dud, or a decoy.
  2. The files Kara had collected were nonsense.
  3. Lex himself hadn't been down to the vault yet to check on the files Kara had collected, so it was possible Lex doesn't know they were duds, or knew they were duds from the beginning.
  4. James collected a few rare tech pieces from his most recent mission, that no one recognized, but Brainy was running through several databases. It also seemed to be void of any data.



Kara simply hovered, trying to make sense of the whole situation itself, when someone knocked on the door.

Assuming it would be Lucy, Kara just yelled "Come in, we're in the living room"

It wasn't Lucy.

It was  _ Lena  _ and once again, Kara's whole perception of the world tilted on its axis, because Lena was around again. She smiled lightly at Kara, and Kara instantly melted into a gooey buttery mess.

"I think I left my scarf here the other day"

It took Kara a few seconds to scramble her neurons back together "It might be on the dining table. It's nice to see you again"

Lena smiled wider "You too. You all look like you're really busy"

Kara scratched the back of her head "Work Stuff"

Lena nodded, still smiling as she headed towards the dining table.

Not wanting to embarrass herself further, Kara looked away for a few seconds.

She tried to refocus on what Alex and James were doing, but couldn't because part of her wanted to kick everyone else out, and talk to Lena again.

She turned around to talk to Lena again, when she saw the expression on Lena's face.

It wasn't anger, or fear. It was confusion, a bit of betrayal, and concern. Kara was confused. Then she realized Lena was holding a piece of paper.

Part of the poem.

Lena looked straight at Kara "Where did you find this?"

Her voice was hoarse, and loud, and odd. Everyone stopped speaking. Kara couldn' speak, and Alex, noticing the problem accurately stepped in to help "It's a brain teaser Kara found-"

" _ No _ "

Kara gulped. But her brain was still catching up. So was Lena's.

"Who are you people? How did you find this?"

Now Alex's brain was catching up "You know about the notes?"

Lena gravely nodded, gulping. Kara followed her throat very carefully with her eyes.

  
Lena took a careful look around Kara's loft before saying "They're  _ mine _ "


	2. Not the dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you trick a murderer?
> 
> Lena, Sam, Kara, Alex, and the rest of the gang find out

Kara's head was once again swimming. She was very upset. She was also definitely in love with Lena Luthor but that could be handled at a different point in time.

There were a few things to note. First off, Lena had said that her brother had died. This was false. Lena said her brother was dead to her. Her brother was in fact, Lex Luthor, also known as Lex Luthor, CEO of LEX.

When Lena moved to National City, she had moved because her mother suggested she help Lex run his new business.

It didn't take long for Lena to figure out that Lex was doing something shady, even if she didn't exactly understand what he was doing. So instead of joining him, she created a different corporation, one that would help people. L-Corp. They weren't a particularly close pair of siblings. Lena would go as far as to say she never truly knew him. But she did understand him, and could read him well.

This was also where Kara started to realize her crush was getting out of hand.

At first, Lena ignored Lex's company entirely. They were both incredibly busy, occasionally catching up over the phone. Then, Lena noticed some patterns occurring around the city, all related to various important industries.

Lena started realize just how corrupt Lex had become, and tried to stop him. At first, she'd tell him that she knew he was doing something shady, but Lex brushed it off. Knowing how smart he was, she figured that going around him on a more subtle note would be better..

After a long while of research, Lena realized that Lex wasn't the Lex she used to know, and started to work harder to take him 

She helped Alex and James put together a more complete set of facts. Lex was targeting three to four key areas. Emergency Response, Hospitals, Police, and Fire. He was attempting to make certain non-corrupt, responsible folk bend to his will, using certain missions.

He would convince an agent, or set of agents that a certain target was corrupt, or evil, or had hurt people. This was usually fake. The agent would then carry out the mission, collect information, and inevitably make Lex more powerful.

Lena had concluded that was Lex's goal. Ultimate power.

Kara hated him. She, her sister, and her friends also worked for him.

At this juncture, Alex interrupted with questions

"Why wouldn't you just take your evidence to the authorities? There must have been someone there who could have helped"

Lena took a sip of her wine "I know my brother well enough to know exactly how this would play out if it were taken to any set of authorities. It would end with him walking free regardless"

Alex pursed her lips "Alright. What about the targets? How did you know who the targets were?"

Lena stayed quiet for a second. She sighed "Well I actually knew-"

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Can someone catch me up?"

Sam's voice fluttered in through the door, and Alex immediately perked up. But that wasn't the reaction that concerned Kara. It was Lena's reaction.

Lena's reaction was strange. She looked guilty when she saw Sam. As if they knew each other.

But they couldn't know each other. They hadn't met yet.

Kara narrowed her eyes at Lena, trying once again to connect the dots to no avail.

Sam stopped when she saw Lena. Sam had a sort of deer in headlights look. She wasn't expecting Lena, that was clear.

Alex had begun to speak, but Kara didn't want the moment to go "Finish your sentence Lena. How did you know who the targets were"

Kara didn't look at Lena as she spoke to her. She was looking at Sam, whose face fell.

Lena spoke very softly "I asked Sam to tell me"

Alex whipped her head back and forth between Sam and Lena "You two  _ know  _ each other?"

Sam rushed towards Alex, Kara knew her next words would be full of apologies but she knew her sister would not be so forgiving.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I-"

" _ No _ "

The word stopped Sam in her tracks, and she looked to Lena helplessly.

Lena gulped "Sam, Jack and I have known each other for years. Since undergrad, really."

Alex had tears in her eyes, and Kara wanted to comfort her, and could tell that was what Sam wanted to do as well. Kara's heart broke at the situation in front of her, as Lena continued.

"When my mother asked me to join Lex's company, and I realized something fishy was going on, Jack, Sam and I decided we should investigate, try to make sure Lex can't do anything stupid and dumb and hurtful to other people-"

Alex suddenly looked at Sam "Exactly how long were you under cover?"

Sam looked at her, tears in her eyes. Everyone else was silent 

Sam muttered "The whole time"

Alex was full on crying "So everything was..."

Sam nearly launched herself at Alex, stopping only when Alex put a hand up "No, Alex of course not. Everything was real. It was, I swear"

Alex turned to Lena "Please continue."

Lena sighed "Sam joined the company, and would give me details of what she could, mission locations, targets, etcetera. She never gave me any personnel names, or anything like that, so I didn't know who any of you were when I met you."

Alex turned fully away from Sam, and excused herself to another room in Kara's loft. 

Everyone was still silent.

Sam looked at Kara pleadingly, and Kara knew that she should let Sam talk to Alex. She nodded, and Sam followed Alex into another room.

Kara had her own mental anguish she was dealing with as well. 

J'onn interrupted the silence "Why the poem pieces?"

Lena sighed again, drying her eyes "It was a message to Lex. Me telling him that I was onto his vain ideas and vain plans. I never expected that they would never come to him"

"Miss Luthor what were you hoping to gain by them?"

Lena exhaled and adjusted her seat "I knew that I couldn't outsmart him, even with Jack's financial prowess and Sam's...skills. I figured if he knew that I knew, maybe that would be enough to stop him, or at least buy me enough time to come up with a better plan"

James stood up with Lucy "I think we should call it a night. This one is definitely going to need some space, and recharge. Brainy, Nia, J'onn, we can figure out rides together. Come on."

Kara let them go, not trusting herself enough to speak yet.

Lena stayed almost stayed silent the entire time "I'd go, but I think Sam needs a ride home"

Kara spoke softly "I don't know whether to be hurt that one of my close friends and trusted allies was lying to us the entire time at your behest, or impressed that you were able to manage to fool us highly trained spies."

Lena looked down "Lex is dangerous, whether you still like me or not. I still have to take him down, with or without help. And unfortunately, I'm the only one who's capable of thinking like him enough to outsmart him."

She looked up after she finished her speech. Kara spoke up again "I can't say Alex will be on board. Sam means a lot to her. But I am. I think J'onn, Brainy, Nia, James, and Lucy will be as well"

Lena frowned "On board what exactly?"

Kara gave her a small smile. "Team take down Lex"

Lena gave her an incredulous look

"What? We can change the name, but I mean..."

Lena shook her head "But I caused you pain. I hurt your sister and your friends. I hurt you"

Kara sighed "You didn't hurt me. You made decisions that had a negative impact on me. Before you knew me...But your reasons, your intentions were pure. And I can forgive you for that. I think the others can as well. And I know Alex will come around"

Lena's still looking at Kara with an odd expression, and Kara suddenly feels like she left some food on her face, or something.

She's about to ask what, when Sam walks back out, tear ridden face, morphed into absolute desolation.

Kara's never seen that expression before, and she's not sure she ever wants to. She holds back any sympathy, because she knows Lena can take care of Sam, and Kara' first priority is to her sister.

Alex hasn't come out of her room yet. Sam has crumpled into Lena's arms, and Lena's attempting to walk Sam out of Kara's apartment.

Lena gives Kara a small nod, before soothing Sam as best she can.

After the door is closed, Alex walks out.

"Is it something I've done, or said? Or did?"

Kara is careful to answer "What do you mean?"

"That people find it so easy to overlook me, and my feelings. That people find it so easy to just not trust me"

Kara felt slapped. This was definitely not a good week for Alex. First her own issues with not telling Alex about the notes, and now Sam.

Alex looks over to Kara's fridge, and Kara can tell that Alex wants to have a drink, or several. But Alex shakes her head, and grabs her coat. Kara wants to stop her, but thinks better of it.

"Alex, I trust you with my life. I love you. I was afraid, Alex, that you'd dismiss it because it was a poem, and it was all gut, and you're all numbers"

Alex paused, turned, and hugged Kara with one arm, very tightly "I know. And I forgive you, but...I just..."

She sighed, released Kara, and sat on her couch.

"You know we danced around each other"

Kara said nothing, but joined her sister on the couch, just to be near her.

Alex continued, broken-voiced "And it was fun, because I knew that eventually we'd..."

A choked sob came out "And I knew that she knew and we both wanted it, but we just never..."

Alex took another breath before continuing in more cohesive sentences "When you joined LEX, I thought my life was coming together. Because I got promoted, and you were there, and we had friends, and I had Sam. And everything felt great and important, and I felt like people liked me, and trusted me."

Another breath. Kara rubbed her shoulder.

"Sam...told me she loved me today."

Kara frowned, and wrapped Alex in her arms "Of all the days for Sam to tell me...she picked this moment. So whenever I look back on it, I have to remember that she lied to me, to us for the  _ entire time _ "

Kara stays silent as Alex buries her head in Kara's shoulder.

\--

Alex stays the night in Kara's apartment, and is gone the next morning. Kara wakes up to an omelette, and a note saying thanks.

It felt wrong for Alex to have to thank Kara for being there. Alex shouldn't have to thank her, it should be a given that Kara was there for her.

Kara picks up her phone to notice a text from Lena 

_ I hope Alex is okay. If there's anything I can do, let me know. Whenever (If) you and your friends would like to continue the more factual aspects of last night's discussion, let me know _

Kara decided to take off from CatCo today, and spend the day at LEX. 

Upon arrival, she noted that Alex was rather conspicuously not there. J'onn was instead taking over for Alex's duties. Sam was shuffling around, clearly miserable. She noticed Kara nearly immediately, and almost ran in the opposite direction.

J'onn noticed her movements as well "She's running from all of us"

Kara sighed "It's not really her fault"

J'onn raised an eyebrow "Quick to forgive?"

Kara shook her head "She still owes us all an apology, but I think Alex is going to take a long time to recover from this one. It's still not entirely Sam's fault"

J'onn turns fully to Kara "Why do you say that?"

"They thought they were doing the right thing. Even if Sam recognized that Alex, and the rest of us were good elements, she couldn't tell Lena to stop, or come out to us, because it could have caused mayhem in Lena's plan"

J'onn hmmed. Kara nodded at the computers in front of J'onn "What's the situation today?"

J'onn sat back in his chair "20 missions tonight. All high profile people, save for five low level engineers. I'm still running several background checks on the engineers. However, the high profile people are more interesting. They're mostly politicians."

Kara frowned "So if Lena's theory is right, he's moving on from basic elements to more corruptible ones. We should tell her"

J'onn sighed "I think Sam can tell her"

Kara looked at J'onn "Look. I kn-"

J'onn immediately interrupted her "I know you like her Kara. I would too, under other circumstances. But your feelings can land you and us in trouble. She tricked us. Whether it was intentional or not, who's to say she won't do it again?"

Kara stood resolute in her ideals "Lena isn't like that. She's cunning, sure but she's fundamentally good, on the inside. If you really don't believe me, why not see the kind of work she's done in clean energy and biomedical fields? She made a mistake with how to approach this whole situation. Sure. Who could blame her? Lex is her brother. It's complicated"

J'onn sighed "You're far too forgiving"

Kara pressed on "Give her another chance. This could really work, J'onn"

J'onn sighed.

\--

They all meet back again two days later. Kara, Alex, J'onn, Brainy, Nia, James, Lucy, Lena, and Sam come to Kara's loft. Everyone's a little on edge, because of the other night's revelations, but Kara tries her best to act as much of a glue as possible.

It takes some time before James, Lucy, Nia, and Lena get to talking again. Brainy's forgiveness is almost instantaneous, which relieves both Kara and Lena. Alex pointedly ignores Sam, who also doesn't contribute much unless directly spoken to.

Lena's current plan was simply to sabotage Lex wherever she could. Sometimes she succeeded, sometimes she didn't.

A few more things were cleared up. 

First, the target's death wasn't related to Lena. Cause of death is still unknown at the moment. J'onn said it was likely to fall out of any jurisdiction LEX had. 

The second was that Del Green was Lena's cover name. For Grendel, the monster in Beowulf. It was an anagram.

Lena had explained that while the poem she quoted from had no relevance to Beowulf, nor anything except Lex's personality, Lex seemed to follow Beowulf rather literally, picking and choosing his Grendel, making sure to slay them along the way.

Lena wasn't sure exactly where she fit in the storyline yet. Kara didn't think she did.

They didn't want each session to bleed into the night, so Kara called an early night on the first meeting, so that they could all consider any potential ideas and get enough rest. 

In another meeting at Kara's loft a few days later, Alex suddenly sat up. 

"There may be a way to manipulate a mission to work in our favor"

Lena leaned forward "Explain"

"From what we've figured out, Lex chooses missions he thinks will benefit him. So how about we give him one ourselves. One mission where we control all the variables."

James frowned "J'onn does have a list of potential targets. Maybe we can turn one of them"

But Alex was already shaking her head. She stood up and started pacing. Kara got excited not only at the idea, but at Alex engaging again.

For the last few days, Alex had been something of a ghost. She was barely feeding herself, calling in sick at LEX, enough for Lex to ask if she was feeling well.

Kara didn't want to push Alex, but she was concerned. She was glad that Alex was engaging, and not just going through the motions.

Alex spoke again "I don't think we should turn anyone we already know because Lex probably already has access to everything about them"

Lena caught on, with an odd glint in her eye "You want to construct a target for Lex"

Alex nodded. James, Lucy, and Brainy all liked the idea. They excitedly started chattering about it.

J'onn left to LEX to keep suspicion at bay. Sam and Alex accidentally looked at each other, and Alex fell back into her mood.

_ But Lena.  _ Kara hadn't seen Lena like this since she first met the woman. Lena smiled, carefree, and utterly, unimaginably beautiful, and she was smiling at Kara.

Kara felt like her whole room was a little lighter, and a little happier for a few seconds.

"We might have a chance at this"

"This would require extensive preparation and planning"

"We need a target, first. Where do we find one?"

Lena interrupted at that last comment "Leave that to me. I have plenty of contacts for this sort of position. What you guys should work on is a plan to make Lex get attached to this mission"

"How would this exactly expose him? Why would this make him go underground" Sam asked the question, which meant Alex wouldn't respond.

Lena responded instead "That'll have to be thought out further, but I'm thinking we can make it a botched mission. Sabotage it, and expose it to the world, connecting his name, and his aptly named company to the crimes it should be connected to."

Alex spoke up again "You know, Lex has been thinking about making the company launch an IPO. Those usually pick up some steam, don't they?"

Lena grinned "Then that's exactly what we'll give him. The mission that would be the one to bring his company to light."

Sam left early, telling Kara to text her with any instructions they had for her. She turned to face Alex, and Kara recognized the concern on Lena's face, but Alex pointedly ignored her.

Sam turned dejectedly and walked out, leaving the rest of them to plan.

\--

It took a few weeks for all of them to come together to plan. In that time, Kara enjoyed every second she got to spend with Lena. Alex and Sam still weren't speaking to each other at all. But Sam had become much more engaged, bringing up important ideas, and points, and ignoring Alex's reaction to her as much as possible. Alex would do the same, and for now Kara thought, that would work.

Lena had curated a list of people that could work as targets for Lex. Finally, Alex, J'onn and Lena settled on Max Lord.

Max Lord is best known as a tech mogul, Kara wrote several pieces exposing his needless greed, to no avail. He remained to have a networth of hundreds of billions of US dollars. 

Lena thought Max Lord was too ostentatious, too gossamer for Lex's taste. While Kara agreed, she felt that if they wanted to push Lex into the open, Max Lord was certainly a solid way forward.

James, Lucy, and Brainy collected as much data on Lord as possible before Kara was to meet with him the first time.

Now, as Kara stepped into his office, she realized, with a sense of Deja vu, that she had a similar experience with Lena.

Lena's office seemed inviting, classy, and contained the most incredible woman she'd ever met. Lena.

Lord's office resembled how Kara assumed his personality to be. It was filled with technological trinkets, dangerous ones.

There were trophy cases littered around the back of the office, while the front only consisted of a single desk, and a chair.

Lord was on his phone, clearly not working. There were golf clubs in the corner with some golf balls lying around.

Kara almost scoffed. He was clearly such a diligent worker. Lord looked up at her "Miss Danvers, CatCo?"

Kara nodded, already annoyed with him "I'm here to interview you"

Lord grinned, it didn't sit well with Kara's stomach. 

"So Miss Danvers, Kara, what does the hard-hitting publication want to ask me about? My new jeans? They have sensors in them that-"

"Mr. Lord, I'm not here to ask you about your jeans"

Lord stood up, walked over to his mini bar to take out a glass, and some scotch. "Then what is it?"

"What do you know about Lex Luthor?"

Lord furrowed his brows as he turned to face Kara again "Luthor, huh? There's some security company that he started. Some low key investors, very hard to get into. Kind of made my own tech security line up look like shit though. Can't say I'm a huge fan"

Kara stepped forward "We are doing a thorough investigation of Lex Luthor, and were wondering if you could be a part of it."

Lord scoffed "I don't think so. I'm not really for journalists all that much. You guys tend to make more out of less, and I have no interest in these sort of games"

Kara stood resolute at his desk "Let me ask another way then. How about taking Lex Luthor down, once and for all?"

Lord sat in his chair and leaned back, considering Kara "Why though? What's he got that you hate?"

Kara's answer was immediate "He likes hurting people"

Lord raised his eyebrows "Well Miss Danvers, you've certainly appealed to the humane aspect of me, well done. I've been told it was long gone. But while I'm rather intrigued by your vague proposal, I'm afraid I can't help you. There's no real incentive here for me."

"Did I neglect to mention that Lex would be launching his IPO relatively soon?"

Lord stilled his motions. "You did fail to mention that nugget of information. Are you suggesting, Miss Danvers, that I profit off this knowledge?"

Kara uncrossed her arms and leaned closer to Lord "I'm suggesting, Mr. Lord, that you help us destroy the IPO, and then perhaps some chips may fall your way"

Lord sighed "I'll consider it"

Kara saw herself out of his office. She immediately texted Alex.

_ He said he'd consider it. _

She drove to pick up lunch for herself and Lena before heading straight to Lena's office.

Lena tried to speak while chewing on her burger, which made her just that much more attractive to Kara

"Lord's a tool" She paused to take another bite while Kara inhaled another burger.

"He's definitely going to go for it, even if he seems really iffy at the moment. The second you say investment opportunity, is the second his greasy hands come near you"

Kara nodded, finishing her third before grabbing a fourth and picking this moment to comment "Yeah. His eyes like, glazed over the second I mentioned IPO"

Lena smiled as she demurely finished off her only burger. She stands to drop her garbage in the bin near her desk and turns from Kara as she says

"This was fun. We should do this more often"

Kara's response was immediate "Taking down evil people? Absolutely! That's why I had wanted to join LEX in the first place. I mean that didn't work out so well, but working with you would be amazing!"

Lena was staring at Kara with something that could only be described as fondness and incredulity. Kara thought it was only the latter. She was about to ask what, when her phone rang

"Hello?"

"It seems, Miss Danvers, that you have a deal"

Kara mouths "Lord is in" at Lena, who immediately gets to her phone presumably to text the others.

After a couple quick lines, Kara's at Lena's side, who's talking to Brainy.

"Brainy is going to start planting pieces of evidence and things that will lead Lex to him"

Kara asked "Lex has to be the one that's sure that Max Lord will be IPO worthy"

Lena grimaced "Max Lord is IPO worthy. His tech is worth billions, and by extension, him"

Kara frowned a little "I wish he wouldn't look like a hero after this, you know, the face of taking down Lex"

Lena sat back in her chair "Maybe he doesn't have to. But first, let's focus on getting Lex out. I should text Sam next steps. She' going to have to control some missions to keep things at bay while this works itself out"

Kara wanted to ask about Sam but didn't know if she had the right to. She kept quiet instead. 

Lena looked up at Kara.

"Ask"

Kara sighed "Why did she lie?"

Lena frowned "You know why"

Kara sat in one of Lena's very comfy chairs "Yeah, but Alex knew her way longer than me. Like years. And if Sam's feelings were real"

"Are real" Lena softly interrupted "Sam's feelings are very real"

Kara wanted to throw up her hands in exasperation a bit "Then why lie to Alex. Alex had to keep secrets from me as a part of her job anyway. Why lie to Alex?"

Lena looked away and bit her lip and Kara distracted herself with it because it was unfairly attractive.

"Honestly, I don't know. I asked her why, and all she said was she didn't have a choice. She had to betray someone no matter what"

Lena looked extremely downcast at this, and looked back up at Kara, tears in her eyes "If I had even an inclination that she made friends there, or cared about someone, I'd have pulled her out, or done something different, anything to prevent this type of thing from happening. It's all my fault. I ruined my best friend's happiness so I could take down my brother"

Her voice was trembling, Kara could see the tears, and without even realizing, she wrapped her arms around Lena, trying her best to comfort her.

"I'm sure she knew that. I'm sure she knew how important Lex is. I'm sure she lied for a very good reason. I'm sure they'll figure it out, but Lena, the important thing is that no one really blames you anymore. Some of us never did, and Alex and Sam aren't angry or upset with you. This whole thing could have gone differently, sure. But your intentions matter, and Lena I know your intentions are good"

Lena sniffles into Kara's neck "Sam is  _ heartbroken _ "

Kara sighs "So is Alex. They'll figure it out"

Lena relaxes into Kara's embrace in the confines of Lena's office. It felt far too intimate, and yet natural. "You're a good person Lena"

Lena responds by hugging Kara back tightly.

\--

There are drinks at Kara's house, for a short time, when Lex announces to the entire LEX staff that IPO launch date is being set for the following Monday.

J'onn and Sam keep missions at bay while Kara, Nia, Brainy, James, and Lucy slowly extricate themselves from LEX. Lex is kept so busy, that he doesn't realize several of his best agents quit, especially when the agency has several hundred staffers.

Alex and J'onn are supposed to be the last ones to leave, but Sam stubbornly stays on as well.

Lena and Alex are fully in prep mode, because there are only 5 days till Monday left. With J'onn and Sam running missions for other staffers, and with James, Lucy, Nia, Brainy and Kara slowly leaving LEX, only Lena and Alex are really available to plan.

"Given that two of the five days aren't business days, we want to keep stock valuation up as possible to give a maximum possible loss. His IPO would be dirt."

Alex nodded "I think I'm getting it. The more worthless his IPO is, the more his investors are going to be angry at him, trying to get back the millions they invested and-"

Lena finished the sentence with a swig from her beer "And Lex will be running for the hills more permanently"

Alex sat back, satisfied "How do we build up stock valuation?"

Lena grinned, and once again, it was so attractive, Kara forgot about everything else.

\--

Monday, in Kara's opinion, couldn't come sooner. She took off from CatCo again, to stay at home, and be ready in case anyone needed her.

Kara, James, Lucy, Nia, and Brainy had all fully left LEX. Lex barely noticed, focused solely on his IPO, and how successful it was going to be, since the stock market was already on the rise.

Alex and J'onn negotiated hefty severance pays for all the staff at LEX, and were ready to resign in their own right.

That part was tricky. If they weren't careful, Lex could link things to Alex, and thus everyone else who was involved.

Lex's speech was scheduled for 11am. Lena and Kara were in Kara's loft, waiting for Lex to start, as well as waiting for Max Lord's text.

CNN played on in Kara's living room, as Lena paced up and down, running through the checklist for the fifth time

"Lena, we got everything. Can you just sit down for a second and breathe before going back to focusing?"

Lena looked at Kara again with an odd glance before sitting down, right next to Kara, and resting her head on Kara's shoulder.

This was fine. This was absolutely fine. This wasn't something Kara would spend the next decade overthinking and quite possibly dreaming about.

"Hello everyone. My name is Lex"

It had started, and as usual, Lex casted a joke on the crowd, disarming them before launching into his speech.

The more it went on, the more Lena got tense. She kept checking her phone, waiting for a text, when finally, there was a  _ ding!  _

_ It's done, Luthor. Authorities are making a statement in 2 minutes. _

Lena's sigh was visible, as she waited for things to change on Kara's screen. It had. Almost instantaneously.

"We're sorry to interrupt this breaking news on the IPO of LEX for a scandal involving this very company."

The screen broke to several DEA, and FBI agents surrounding the LEX building. The reporter started "Lex, known as Lex Luthor has been implicated in several fraudulent schemes, some amounting to murder, all through his company, LEX. Max Lord, the tech mogul was recently attacked in his home yesterday and brought to the authorities, proof of Mr. Luthor's misdeeds. All this on the day that LEX's IPO launches is already bringing the stocks tumbling, and there are reports that the circuit breakers could be triggered"

Lena's gleeful "ha!" was too adorable to be ignored and Kara wrapped her in a hug for it.

Then Kara realized something "Max Lord didn't take any credit"

Lena gave Kara an attractive sly grin "I made sure he wouldn't. A few intellectual property threats go a very long way sometimes."

Kara quickly texted her sister, asking her whereabouts for her, J'onn, and Sam.

Alex's text was instant 

_ Just got out. Delivered the letters just as DEA walked in and slipped out a back door with J'onn and Sam. We're headed to your place now. _

Lena muttered "Look"

On screen, were a list of targets, and how Lex targeted them, courtesy of anonymous tip from Brainy. Lex was very confused, and Kara could tell, very angry.

He left the podium in a huff, as reporters chased after him, asking him questions.

Kara spoke suddenly "You had the wrong cover name, you know. It shouldn't have been Del Green or Grendel or whatever"

Lena scratched her chin a bit "Then whom?"

"Someone from a different story. Because Beowulf is about greed and heroism. And Lex is greedy, and maybe he tried to be Beowulf in his story. But then Max Lord would be the dragon, because he's equally as greedy, a match for Lex. But you Lena, you're too good for this poem."

Lena stays quiet and watches the scene on Kara's television.

Kara sits with her, and they stay that way till Alex, J'onn and Sam arrive.

Drinks and foods of all variations were piled in Kara's loft as all of them celebrated victory. 

James, Nia, and Kara decided to pursue investigative journalism full time.

Lucy decided to join her father in more military focused assignments. Lena offered Brainy a position in an IT capacity at L-Corp.

Alex and J'onn decided to create their own security company that would double as an investigative securities company.

Lena held up her beer and said she was an immediate investor.

Sam said close to nothing, but smiled at Alex's idea.

Alex nodded at her, which, in Kara's opinion was miles ahead of where they were.

  
  


Soon, everyone filtered out, eager to rest after a full day. Alex and Sam were left in the living room, and Lena convinced Kara to give them some space, as they kept to the kitchen.

That didn't stop Kara from eavesdropping.

"Alex, I'm sorry. Again"

Alex sighed "I know you're sorry, Sam."

Sam sighed in return "I couldn't have done it differently, and there were a million times I just wanted to tell you"

Alex is clearly exasperated "So why didn't you?"

"If it were Kara in potential danger, would you have done what I did?"

"That's different, Kara is my sister"

"Lena's like a sister for me. I'd do anything for her."

Kara could hear Alex sighing.

"I forgave you a while back, but I was still angry"

Sam is hesitant "Does that mean you're not as angry now?"

"You stuck with me, even though I was angry at you. You kept going, and this whole thing...wasn't easy. But you were there when we needed you, when I needed you, especially today."

Sam remains silent.

"We're not okay, Sam. But maybe someday we will be."

Kara can imagine the relief in Sam's expression "Okay. I can work with that"

She stops eavesdropping after that, and joins Lena, who's waiting for her on the other side of the kitchen.

"Alex forgave her"

Lena's smile was instant, and relieved, and Kara was reminded of how lucky she was that she got to see that smile.

The smile was hesitant after a second, and disappeared, and Kara wanted to bring it back immediately, but Lena spoke first

"You remember last week, when you brought me lunch? And I said we should do that more often?"

Kara nods, remembering the expression on Lena's face as well.

"I didn't mean take down Lex, or Max Lord, or that stuff...I mean that would be great, but that's not quite what I meant"

Kara stayed silent, not sure where this was going, which was fine because Lena barrelled on "I meant that I wanted to spend more time with you"

Kara smiled but Lena kept going "Not as friends"

Kara's smile froze and disappeared. Lena didn't want to be friends. Kara read too much into everything.

She could feel tears coming up into her eyes, and  _ of course a fortune 500 CEO only saw this as a business transaction, she was so dumb and _

"Not as not-friends either. I mean I love being friends with you, and your friends are awesome"

Kara's confusion struck again. She blinked.

Lena sighed, and plowed on "I mean, I have feelings for you. Like..romantic ones. And I was trying to ask you on a date with me."

Kara's brain was getting very heated. She felt like she was vibrating, and nearly shouted "Yes Feelings!"

"I mean no!"

Lena's face was confused and sad for a moment, before Kara realized she needed to be absolutely clear, but she couldn't trust her brain to send the right words, so she just physically moved forward.

And kissed Lena.

And thank god, Lena kissed back.

It was beautiful and messy, and warm, and soft, and everything Kara had hoped it would be. 

They parted for a bit. 

Lena took a breath "So...that's a yes?"

Kara responded through emphatic nodding, and Lena tilted her head back and let out a laugh, and suddenly Kara realized that this was the kind of life she wanted.

A career to look forward to with challenges at every stop, her sister and her friends, and a pretty girl to love and care for. The universe waits, inexhaustible, but oh, so inviting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly not entirely sure what was supposed to come of this. Hope you liked it. 
> 
> But it was rattling around in my head, and now it's been set free. 
> 
> Say [hi](https://foursquaredsquirrels.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's remotely interested in the poem:
> 
> Poem Written in a Copy of Beowulf  
> (Jorge Luis Borges, translated by Alistair Reid)  
> At various times, I have asked myself what reasons  
> moved me to study, while my night came down,  
> without particular hope of satisfaction,  
> the language of the blunt-tongued Anglo-Saxons.
> 
> Used up by the years, my memory  
> loses its grip on words that I have vainly  
> repeated and repeated. My life in the same way  
> weaves and unweaves its weary history.
> 
> Then I tell myself: It must be that the soul  
> has some secret, sufficient way of knowing  
> that it is immortal, that its vast, encompassing  
> circle can take in all, can accomplish all.
> 
> beyond my anxiety, beyond this writing,  
> the universe waits, inexhaustible, inviting.


End file.
